disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (1995)
Five Night at Freddy's 3 is a 1995 American direct-to-video animated supernatural horror musical drama film directed by Darrell Rooney and produced by David Kirschner. Plot (summary) William Afton, with his new assistant, Springtrap, plan to destroy the remains of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza while covering their tracks. Upon arriving at Fazbear's Fright (what became of the pizzeria), Springtrap follows Afton's advice in destroying what legacy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza left behind, but the rabbit also has plans of his own. Meanwhile, with the help of Mangle, Balloon Boy, Puppet, and Toy Chica, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie travel through simulations of retro arcade machines. Cast * Kenneth Mars as William Afton (the "Purple Man"), a serial killer responsible for the "Missing Children Incidence". He also tampers with the artificial intelligence of the animatronics, causing them to become hostile and savage. * George Hearn as Springtrap, a massive, beast-like animatronic rabbit. He is Spring Bonnie in the future. * John C. Reilly as Fredbear, the main mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is also Goldie from the past. * Eric Idle as Spring Bonnie, a mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner, Fredbear's best friend, and Springtrap in the past. * Tress MacNeille as Mangle, a damaged animatronic fox who first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, making a comeback. * Tara Strong as Toy Chica, the new and improved Chica the chicken. She first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, making a comeback. * Adam Wylie as Balloon Boy, a humanoid animatronic and close friend of Toy Chica and Mangle. He first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, making a comeback. * Andy Dick as Mangle's Endoskeleton head, Mangle's extra endoskeleton head attached to her. It has now acquired a voice box to be able to speak. * Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and the Puppet make non-speaking cameos. Release The film was released exclusively for video release on August 9, 1995. Production Reception The film received positive reviews, earning an approval rating of 95% on Rotten Tomatoes, with one critic saying "What has made this franchise so successful is the unforgettable music, the bright and colorful animation, and the amazing storytelling, and Five Nights At Freddy's 3 ''shows all of that." Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's III title card.png __but_nooo__he_takes_a_chunk_of_my_ear_off____by_kosperry_d91wir4-fullview.jpg db2ymmr-241b6959-b024-4b70-bd83-f26edfe5f5b6.png d8migye-4af6e27e-1ddc-41dc-b3f9-cad228546567.jpg __what_re_you_doing__spring__please__no___no____by_kosperry_dafm1io-fullview.jpg __you_cant___what_about_the_children____by_kosperry_d9mf9dh-fullview.jpg Trivia * The film takes place approximately 17 years after the events of the first film. * The film is rated PG (for some scary images and action). * The merchandise the third movie in the release was a success. * The theatrical trailer for the film features the instrumental version of the song "This is Halloween" from ''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, another Disney film that Danny Elfman composed a score for.Category:Animated films Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Movies Category:1995 films Category:Comedy film Category:Disney Sequel Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated films Category:Family film Category:Sci-Fi Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Fantasy Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Rated G Category:USA VHS and DVD releases Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Disney films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequel Movies Category:Disney Movies